Missing: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy
by jigglyjelly28
Summary: '"Would there be any reason for someone to kidnap him?" She asked, looking at him intently as she sipped her coffee. Draco tried his best to stay calm, but they were getting nowhere and the days were just ticking by.' Late New Years Eve, Draco comes home to discover that someone had kidnapped his son, panicked, he went to the one person who might be able to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE ANOTHER STORY GOING WHEN MY OTHER TWO AREN'T EVEN FINISHED, BUT I JUST COULDN'T HELP IT! **

**I'll update as often as I can with two other unfinished stories...**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

The street lamps flickered on an empty street in London. Snow had been falling heavily all day, and large snow banks made it hard for anyone to make it even to their car, never mind actually driving onto the main road. However, although it was in the early hours in the morning, way below 0oC and dangerously quiet (save for the fighting cats yowling in the alleyways), one impeccably dressed man made his way towards a block of flats. He had to hold down his hat with one hand as the wind tried to blow it off his head, while the other was gripping his coat tightly, trying to keep it closed, as he waded with the determination of a madman, wiggling his numb toes in his shoes, through the snow.

By the time he reached the entrance door to the block, he was thoroughly exhausted and painfully frozen, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. There were bigger things at stake than the current case of his well-being. He staggered towards the elevator at the end of the room and pressed the down-facing arrow, calling the machine to his floor. It came quickly, since there was no one else at this time wanting it, and once the doors opened, he quickly went in and, angrily, jabbed the button for the fourth floor. The ride up was agonizingly long for him, but the shelter from the outside gave him time to warm up and he welcomed it for now, but in less than a minute he had reached his destination and was ready to start moving again.

After rummaging in his pocket for a screwed up piece of paper, he pulled it out, unfolded it and checked the information one more time to make sure that he was in the right building.

_Cheshire Street_

_Fourth Floor_

_Room 20_

He nodded to himself and tucked it back in his pocket as he headed towards the end of the hall, checking all the numbers on the way there. Finally, he stood outside the correct door and, with great difficulty; he tried to curl his fingers into a fist to bang on the door. Eventually, his hand obeyed his brains command and he pounded on the door, trying to ignore the shooting pains that it caused.

He heard noise coming from in inside and lots of shuffling, and he breathed a sigh of relief when it opened, but as he saw who had answered his panicked call at around 3am, it caught in his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" He said angrily, though his voice was shaking from the chill of wandering outside for more than an hour.

"Excuse me? Who are you? Knocking on my bloody door at half three on New Year's Day!" She said through gritted teeth, being as careful as possible not to cause a commotion that would wake up everyone on her floor, the floor below and the floor above.

He was just about to launch into a tirade about what he was indeed doing at her door so early in the morning, when a voice called out from somewhere in the room, asking who it was, that immediately caught his attention. Instead of shouting under his breath with his voice getting louder and louder with all his stress, anger and worry, until it cracked and he'd broken down crying at some stranger's front door, he pushed her out of the way and walked in.

"Granger," he gasped, stumbling in, leaving the girl who answered to close the door as quietly as she could despite being irritated. "Granger," he said again, a bit louder this time, looking around the open room with his eyes until he saw her.

When she heard his voice, she suddenly froze while making the pot of coffee for her and her friend and stood completely rigid, back facing him, as she heard him clumsily make his way over to her. She was shocked, truth be told, that he had managed to find her. Only a select few of her friends knew that she lived there and even then, they visit a few times a month. How Malfoy knew that she lived there, was the number one question on her mind. Obviously, none of her friends had told him, but he must've of acquired the information somehow and recently too, otherwise he would've shown up earlier. Moreover, it must be urgent if he had shown up now, of all times, but what could he possibly want her for?

"Granger you've got to help me," he said desperately.

She jumped as his hand touched her pajama sleeve, and the cold quickly seeped through the thick fabric and then to her skin. "Bloody hell," she muttered, quickly turning around, her Healer side coming out over the shock. "Malfoy you – _Merlin, _you walked here, didn't you? We've got to get you warm right now before you catch the pneumonia or something."

As Hermione was fussing around and muttering about how stupid he was, and ignoring his feeble, tired attempts at trying to tell her something, her flatmate was grumbling to herself about how early it was and how Hermione was too nice for her own good, though no one took any notice. She walked into her room and slammed the door, before calling out not to be too loud; otherwise, they'd be skinned before the morning light.

It was when Hermione had started pushing Draco towards the sofa and ordering him to take off his shoes, socks, coat, scarf and any other items that were wet, that he finally snapped at not being able to grab her attention. He gripped her by the shoulders tightly, and roughly shook her so she'd stop talking for _one second _and growled, "For fucks sake! _Listen to me!"_

Grabbing hold of his arms, she stopped his shaking and looked him dead in the eye, speaking deathly low in a no nonsense voice. "Whatever it is, it can wait. Right now, you need to get warm and have some rest. You're going to get sick." She then started to push him by his upper arms towards the sofa once again, but though he was feeling weak, he was bigger than she was and made sure that he stood as strong as possible so that she couldn't move him.

"_It can't wait! _If you would just take _one moment_ to listen to me then you would understand!"

Hermione glared at him and released her hold on him, moving her arms to fold against her chest. She lifted her chin up higher and said, "Fine. Just take your wet clothing off, sit down-"

"_Scorpius has been kidnapped!"_ Draco yelled as loud as his lungs would let him at that moment, not caring about anyone else in the building. As long as Granger heard him, he didn't care.

Hermione froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth. She felt as if someone had struck her in the gut and just stared numbly back at Malfoy not fully hearing him as he said it again, quieter, sounding more broken. Her insides even felt cold, though she hadn't left the building since she had come home from the Weasley's New Year's Eve party that night, and even then she had just Apparated right into the flat. He had been trying to tell her that someone had stolen his son, and she just brushed him off for wanting to tell her something that wasn't important, something that could've waited until morning.

* * *

**Follow, favourite and review please! How was this first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the sofa as he slowly broke down. Hermione half expected him to make a snappy or rude comment to her as she comforted him or even to act as if he wasn't crying or trying to shy away from her. She was mildly surprised that he let her and even calmed down after a while, being strong enough to decide that he needed to rid himself of whatever thoughts were plaguing him so that he could think rationally and find him.

He turned from her slightly and rubbed the excess tears away from his face, making his pale skin even more red and blotchy. He kept quiet, apart from the occasional sniff and the heavy breathing that happens after crying for a long time, which he tried to bring back to normal. He even tried to sit still, but he was too fidgety. He wanted to start looking for Scorpius right now, but there were no clues left in his house and with the people that could have a vendetta against him were too great. There was nowhere to begin.

Hermione stood up after a few moments, when she was sure that he was fine for now, and walked into her bedroom where she had left her phone. Once she picked it up, she had a moment's hesitation before she began to dial Harry's number. The phone, sandwiched between her shoulder and head, was ringing as she walked back to Draco, who hadn't move from his perch on the sofa, using her free hands to cast a Silencing Charm over the whole apartment as well as her roommate's door. Standing up, Draco wiped his eyes one final time and asked, "What is that?" Pointing to the device in her hands as she redialled Harry's number, after it saying that he wasn't available at the moment.

She glanced at him quickly, her eyebrows drawing in slightly at his ignorance to Muggle things. "It's a Muggle device called a mobile phone. I'm calling Harry so he can get the Auror's on this case as quick as he can," she said.

"No!" Draco said suddenly, loudly, making Hermione jump slightly at the fierceness in his voice when moments ago he was broken. Her fingers hovered over the keypad on her phone as she looked at him, confused. "No. I don't want the Aurors on this case. Not Potter, not Weasley – not even the more experienced ones."

"The Aurors are your best choice if you want to find Scorpius!" Hermione spluttered, incredulous. At Draco's glare she added, "They're trained to work on these sorts of cases. They have actual permission to search a suspect's house rather than breaking in and entering."

His face remained the same: frustrated and determined. "The Aurors will probably leak the news to the Daily Prophet that Scorpius has been taken and that'll result in more people looking for him, taking him _again _and if he's-" Draco took in a sharp breath, looking pained for no more than a second, before continuing. "He might just end up in the hands that'll kill him or _worse _torture him for his unfortunate relation to the Malfoys."

She didn't need to know what he was going to say originally. By the look on his face, there were hardly several possibilities. Reluctantly, still thinking that he was making a bad choice, she placed her phone in her pocket and then looked back up at him with the hope that she could make him see sense. "The department has a secrecy policy. The Daily Prophet won't know," she said gently.

"_The secrecy policy_," Draco scoffed. "The 'secrecy policy' applies to the small cases – the ones nobody would care about. It also applies when the Auror is trying to hide something and occasionally when they don't want people to worry. Any time outside of that, _especially _when you happen to be an Ex-Death Eater or any pure-blood family that seems a bit dodgy, then it makes front-page news." He paused, looking at Hermione with a face that begged her to challenge him on this matter, knowing that he was right. She rolled her eyes, but deep down she knew that he was right. The Muggle world had royalty, but here they had the Malfoys and the other 'pure-bloods'. "I'm not having him grace the morning paper."

"Harry, at _least_-" She started, desperate for him to get some form of professional help.

"_Merlin no! _I don't need _or_ want Wonder Boy to swoop in and save the bloody world _again." _He was beginning to sound frustrated and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Granger, I came here asking if _you _could help. You seem the most bearable out of the Golden Trio and it places you even higher up in my list since you're not an Auror-" he confessed, trying to coax her into giving up on the Aurors and instead helping him herself.

"Malfoy," she interrupted him. "Be reasonable. They can offer you more help or a greater chance of finding him than I can."

"You haven't been in the Wizarding community for almost two years now but people spoke and still speak of you as the Brightest Witch of Your Age, and, Granger, if you can be called that and still can't find him then I don't hold much hope for the Aurors either."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine," she ground out. She almost expected to see a spark of hope in his eyes, but his face remained guarded. "Only on one condition."

"What?" He asked cautiously.

"When the situation calls for it, we have to ask the Aurors for help."

They stared at each other, judging the compromise and judging each other.

Hermione looked at him evenly. She knew that no matter how he was looking at her, he was going to accept the deal. Scorpius was the only light in his life and since that light had been taken away, he knew that he needed help if he wanted to escape the darkness again. She, however, did feel sorry for him and knew that it wasn't really her place to be making conditions, especially when he would eventually accept just to acquire her help. If she was selfish enough to demand payment, there was a good chance that he wouldn't turn and leave to find someone else. Still, she was almost afraid that she was running his patience thin and he _would _try finding someone else, and she couldn't let him do that. What if they made unreasonable requests? What if, despite how hard they might try, whomever he finds doesn't have a needle in a haystacks chance?

Draco's look was more of a glare. He knew that he was in no position to argue her offer away. She was the last and _only _person on his list that he would even consider going to for extra help. Every relationship that he had at the moment he was paranoid of, and going to someone who may not like him, but hadn't even communicated with him for years, seemed like the best option for their hands were most likely clean. Sure, he could do it alone, but it was better to do things with a partner in case there was something that you missed or for back up. His lips pulled back in a sneer. "_If _the situation calls for it, then fine. But _I _get to decide."

"Fine."

"Good."

She looked at him again with her assessing eyes and said politely, "You can stay here for the night – well, until it becomes a reasonable time in the morning when we're awake and ready to address things."

He looked to the floor and nodded his head numbly, muttering a half-hearted "thanks." Only now, when everything had started to become sorted and fall piece by piece into place, did he realise how exhausted he was.

She stood there for a moment more, before saying that she was going to go fetch some spare blankets and pillows for him. He nodded numbly again and started to take his coat and shoes off and sat on the sofa as he waited for Hermione to come back, sticking his hands up his armpits now that a chill had begun to settle in his bones despite the house being heated in the bleak winter. She came back quickly and handed him the pillows for him to sort out whilst she did the quilt and laid it neatly on top of the cushions already on the sofa. Once she was done and he almost finished, she started to make her way back to her own bed, calling out from behind her before she shut the door, "Remember: wet clothes off! You may be even colder, but you'll get warmer quicker. And, maybe even cast a Warming Charm on yourself. It won't be too good for you to get a cold, especially now."

Draco just grunted in a form of answer and did as she suggested. Once he shrugged off practically all his clothing since everything was soaked (except for his boxers, which he kept on, not wanting to be completely naked in a place that wasn't his home), he crawled under the covers and tried to sleep for a few hours at least, but the constant shivering made it difficult. Reaching for his coat, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast the suggested Warming Charm on himself, which calmed the shaking slightly. He growled at the little help that any of this was having and tried to force his body to stop.

He would be dammed if he were locked away, unable to search for his son because of one pesky cold.

* * *

**A/N - I'm going to try keep the chapters short in this story, so when I have to write them it won't take long to do it! **

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review! **


End file.
